Héroe
by Yuky-Cat
Summary: Songfic Rinn esta muy enferma y sus ultimas a su señor son... LEAN PARA SABERLO!


Las ancianas salieron del cuarto de la pequeña Rinn con caras preocupadas. La fiebre de la pequeña iba en aumento y nada lo paraba. Sesshomaru,comprendiendo las miradas de las anciana,entro al cuarto de la pequeña y la vio respirar pausadamente. Se acerco a ella y se sento a su lado,tomando su mano con cariño. 

-Te pondras bien Rinn,te lo prometo-dijo en susurro

La pequeña abrio sus ojos y lo vio,esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-Señor Sesshomaru,tengo miedo. No se el final de este libro,lo admito mi señor,lo admito. Me asusta el final,pero la vida asi es no es asi señor? Pero es diferente en los humanos: al nacer estamos expuestos al dolor pero poco a poco,con un poco de valor,logramos crecer. Usted es un ser youkai,a usted la vida lo trato de distinta manera. Como un libro antiguo,el corazon nos enseña que hay temor en la vida,fracasos y maldad,que hay batallas que ganar y el amor nos ayudara a ganar todo esto. El amor nos convierte en luchadores señor,pero al descubrir lo comun,eh descubierto que no hay un heroe como usted señor Sesshomaru,no lo hay,al menos para mi. Son muy pocas personas que se arriesgan por amor,pero usted tuvo fe y eso lo es todo. No se de por vencido señor Sesshomaru,usted no tiene que temer de mi si cree en usted. El corazon es un libro,nos enseña el temor,los fracasos y maldad alrededor,tambien nos enseña las batallas que podemos ganar. El amor nos hace ganadores a todos,y si descubre lo comun,sabra que no hay un heroe como usted. Solo Dios sabe donde y cuando la vida nos dira 'lo has hecho bien'. Solo como un sueño,solo,sabra como vencer todo mi señor. Nos enseña que hay temor,que hay fracasos,maldad pero lo importante es que nos enseña las batallas que podemos ganar. El amor,no lo olvide,nos convierte a luchadores a todos. Y si llega a comprender lo comun usted sabra que no hay heroe como usted señor,al menos para mi no hay heroe como usted.

Al decir esto,la pequeña Rinn dejo escapar varias lagrimas de sus hojos al ver a su señor maravillado por las palabras que habian salido de su boca. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el sonreia solo para ella.

-Para mi nunca existira heroe como usted señor Sesshomaru-al terminar,dejo de apretar la mano de su señor para dormir en un sueño en el que jamas despertara.

Sesshomaru reprimio las lagrimas que querian salir y abrazo al cuerpo de la niña contra el suyo,esa pequeña...esa pequeña no le habia temido,no lo habia discriminado ni nada,para el era su heroe,su unico heroe.

En el castillo de Sesshomaru se cabo una tumba hermosa,rodeada de flores y demas cosas y el cuerpo pequeño de Rinn fue enterrado ahi. Al lado de los rosales que la niña tanto le gustaban. Todos se fueron dejando al lord Youkai al frente de la lapida. Saco una hermosa rosa blanca y la deposito con cuidado encima de la tumba.

-Gracias Rinn...gracias por todo...

'No hay ni habra heroe como usted señor Sesshomaru,al menos para mi..'

Esa frase resono en la memoria de Sesshomaru por mucho tiempo y lo seguira haciendo hasta el final de los tiempos,pues,sin darse cuenta,se habia convertido en el heroe de su pequeña Rinn,su unico heroe. Nunca olvidara esas palabras,el mismo se lo juro,juro nunca olvidar lo que dijo la pequeña hacia el y mucho menos olvidara el dia en que la conocio.

* * *

**Il Divo**: **Héroe**

**Como un libro que no sabes el final,**

**y te asusta lo que lees así la vida es.**

**Cuando naces ya te expones al dolor**

**y de a poco y con valor logras crecer.**

**Coro: Como a un libro el corazón**

**nos enseña que hay temor**

**que hay fracasos y maldad**

**que hay batallas que ganar**

**y cada pagina el amor**

**nos convierte en luchador**

**si descubres lo común**

**no hay un héroe como tu .**

**Son muy pocos los que se arriesgan por amor,**

**pero tu tienes la fe eso lo es todo .**

**No te caigas que vivir es aprender,**

**que hoy hay nada que temer si crees en ti .**

**Coro: Como a un libro el corazón**

**nos enseña que hay temor**

**que hay fracasos y maldad**

**que hay batallas que ganar**

**y cada pagina el amor**

**nos convierte en luchador**

**si descubres lo común**

**no hay un héroe como tu.**

**Solo Dios sabe donde y cuando**

**la vida nos dirá: lo has hecho bien**

**Solo, como un sueño, solo, sabrás como vencer...**

**Coro: Como a un libro el corazón**

**nos enseña que hay temor**

**que hay fracasos y maldad**

**que hay batallas que ganar**

**y cada pagina el amor**

**nos convierte en luchador**

**si descubres lo común**

**no hay un héroe como tu ,**

**no hay héroe como tu.**


End file.
